Malack
Malack was an albino (vampiric) lizardfolk cleric of Nergal who served as minister, high priest and spiritual adviser for the Empress of Blood. Nergal is a lion-headed God of Death and Destruction, from the Western Pantheon. Malack knew a Protection from Sunlight spell that allowed him to ignore the toxic effect sunlight has on vampires, and another spell that speeds the gestation time for corpses killed in such a way as to create vampires. He also carried a staff enchanted with various spells, including the latter. The staff also included a spell to create undead, which Malack knows but does not like to use, as well as the Protection From Sunlight Spell. History Little is known about the character, but when he was alive 200 years ago, he was a shaman of a barbaric tribe. (This makes him the oldest character in OOTS who is not in the afterlife or in Xykon's left pocket.) He had 7 brothers and when he became a vampire he drank their blood. He was a friend of Tarquin. Years later they met again in the Western Continent and worked as mercenaries together. With the help of Tarquin and his son Nale, they established the Empire of Blood. Before he became a vampire, he was also a shaman for a tribe of lizardfolk, and had a different name. As everyone loyal to the Empress, Malack loathed Nale for attempting to overthrow the Empress and also for killing 3 of Malack's children. However, Nale later reveals the secret of the Gates to Tarquin and Nale, who believe they can weaponize them due to Nale's (flawed) assumption that Xykon wouldn't unleash them unless they were controllable. Tarquin and Malack then joined the Linear Guild, hoping to find and control the Gate guarded by the Draketooth clan. Chancellor Kilkil brought Elan to him for heal before bringing him before the Empress of Blood. Haley noticed that Malack is one of the real powers behind the Empress (mostly since the Empress is a bloated, fat idiot). She finds out later that Tarquin and Malack have together been running the Empire of Blood since its inception, and indeed similar kingdoms in the same area (such as Tyrinaria) for many years before that. As he was negotiating with the bounty hunters, Elan and Haley managed to rescue V and left. Malack cast Blade Barrier, but it didn't stop the trio. However it did stop the bounty hunters who tried to go after them. When asked by V if "his was like Elan" he confirmed that he was just as bad. He then Healed V. Malack was a friend of Durkon Thundershield on MaceBook. He was also known to be finicky about his food, and not to be willing to consume the food he prefers in front of others. He also is known to drink bloodwart tea, a mixture of blood and warts scrounged from the various executed individuals of the Empire of Blood, which he uses to survive/remain undead. Hebonded well with Durkon, and seems to enjoy discussing matters of various types, including religion, with him. He insisted on fighting Durkon himself when he joined the Linear Guild, with the intention of sparing Durkon's life. He has also recently encountered and attacked Belkar Bitterleaf. He sought to end Belkar's life, only to reconsider. He then stated that he desired more children, and bit Belkar, drawing blood. While this was going on, Mr. Scruffy was desperately attacking with intent to save Belkar. Malack showed no pain, despite not being visibly protected magically, due to his vampiric damage reduction. However, Malack's scheme was cut short when Durkon found the two and cast Death Ward on Belkar, rendering him temporarily immune to Malack's level drain, and thus Create Spawn ability. While Durkon felt betrayed because of Malack concealing his undead condition, Malack himself did not see it a lie, merely concealing the truth (and because he thought the symptoms of vampirism were obvious). After a short attempt at negotiation (and a short battle) Malack grabbed Durkon in fury and killed him by biting him. Durkon however was not as upset exclaiming that he "gets ta go home," referencing the prophecy made by the Oracle that Durkon will return to his homeland posthumously. He later reunited with the rest of the Guild with Durkon's new self in tow, and found the gate with Nale, though he had not realized it at the time due to Girard's final defense. When the Gate exploded, he found himself outside, protected from the sun only by his abjuration. While the Guild was watching the Order face off against the various summons the evil characters had sent at them (Redcloak's elemental, Durkon's devil, and Zz'dtri's daemon) Nale without warning grabs Malack's staff and hurls it into the distance. ZZ'dtri then dispels the abjuration, which Malack had prepared and cast twice that day. Malack sends Durkon to retrieve the staff, which he can use to cast it again, while Malack attempts to kill Nale for this betrayal using Slay Living. However, Nale had revealed that he carried Negative Energy Protection Potions in bulk to withstand Sabine's kisses, and that he had already drunk one. Malack then dies scant seconds before Durkon arrives with the staff. Category:Lizardfolk Category:Clerics Category:Males Category:Lawful Characters Category:Linear Guild Category:Reptile Category:Evil Characters Category:Undead Characters